Marc Unexpected!
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Marc is WOOHP Agent. He always cares about others more than himself, but when a gadget misfire occurs, And Marc is faced between a decision. Who will he choose? Him or Others? Please review! Slight MarcxOC in chapter 7 and 8 and bonus chapter 2
1. Gadget Misfire

"Kids! Wake up! It's time for school!" I opened my eyes and rubbed my eyes. I got up and hit my head. _Smack!_ I looked up. _How many times do I have to hit my head to remember I'm on the bottom of the bunk bed? _Tony looked down from the top of our bed.

"Hey Marc! Bump your head again?"

"Very funny Tony" I said pulling the covers down. I quickly got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Marc" Mom said like every morning "looks like you're the first Clark ready again."

"Yeah I guess." After some time Megan, Tony and Lee came downstairs. We ate breakfast then headed for school.

"Hey Marc" Megan said "do we have homework?"

"Yes. We had that history assignment due toda….." All of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"It's just me or we're about to be **whoop**ed!" Lee said. Just as he predicted the ground soon opened up and we were shooting down a tunnel. We landed on a red velvet couch. Jerry our 'boss' was sitting behind his high tech desk.

"Hello spies." He said.

"What's up Jerry?" Tony asked.

"I've just received information that a bank robbery is taking place in Japan, I need you to check it out."

"No problem Jer." Lee replied standing "come on guys." Doing our special transformation we changed into our spy suits.

"And here are you gadgets for today." Jerry clicked a button on his desk and 4 gadgets came out of a shelf. "The sticky bubble gum, smog ray, super freeze breath mints, and brainwave away pen." Tony grabbed the pen from the shelf.

"Hey Jer what does this do?"

"Tony be careful…." Jerry said cautiously. Too late though. Tony clicked the pen and flashed me. I fell to the ground. "Tony!" Jerry exclaimed "you just hit Marc with the brainwave away pen! That pen dulls brain waves making a person almost completely unable to think!"

"Ooops." All of a sudden my mind shut down. I couldn't think straight almost as if I had forgotten everything I had ever known. I got up and looked around at everyone.

"Po-ny" I said in a slur. I pointed weakly at a figure I was sure was Tony.

"Marc!" Jerry said rushing toward me. He lifted me up and put me on the couch. Everyone stared at me. I just looked blankly ahead of me sucking my thumb. "Oh dear" Jerry said "I'm afraid to say Marc has been affected by the brainwaves away pen. I'll work on an antidote. Meanwhile you guys need to go to Japan." He eyed me nervously "bring Marc with you."


	2. A Marc Without a Brain

Lee picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. "Okay Jer. Wish us luck." He said reluctantly. We all went into a WOOHP jet. Lee placed me at the back of the cockpit and Megan took my place as Co-pilot.

Tony sat beside me. 'EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY MARC!" He shouted into my ear.

"T….O...N" I mumbled at him.

"Tony!" Lee shouted from the front, "We're at the location. Get Marc ready to jump out of the plane!"

"Got it!" Tony screamed back, he turned to me "You ready?" I dropped my head down. "I'll take that as a yes."

"TONY!" Lee screamed again, he was standing at the exit of the plane wind rushing through his hair.

"We're set!" Tony replied. Tony 'dragged' me to the exit and pushed me out. "Marc!" He yelled over the ear piercing wind "activate your spy boots!" _Spi Bots?_ I thought.

Lee hit Tony in the forehead, "you idiot! Marc doesn't KNOW how to activate the spy boots! _Pie bloots? _I was starting to like this word.

"Marc!" Megan screamed. She and Tony jumped from the plane, activated their spy boots and caught me.

"A your welcome would be nice" Tony said sarcastically.

"You dulled his brain waves!" Megan replied annoyed.

"I didn't know what the pen did!"

"Well I don't know any spy that's used a gadget against his own brother!" Megan retorted.

Tony, Megan and I landed on one of the streets in Japan. Lee followed us shortly. He turned on his spy vision glasses feature on his MPCom and scanned around. "Come on guys! We have to investigate the bank robbery, Tony come with me; Megan you stay with Marc."

"Roger!" Tony said with a goofy grin.

"Tony stay focused!" Megan said. I sat on the sidewalk legs crossed staring at Megan. "Oh Marc." She said sitting beside me "why does Tony have to be so un-careful?"

"Pie bloots?" I asked blinking multiple times.

"Pie bloots?" Megan said slowly "wait, do you mean **spy boots**?" I dropped my head down again. "Oh Marc!" She said wrapping her arms around me. "At least you can still think, sort of."

Lee's voice sounded through our MPComs. "Hey guys! Me and Tony have everything we need. Let's get out of here!"

"Okay!" Megan said happily "and guess what? Marc remembered spy boots!"

"Great…" Megan helped me to my feet. Lee and Tony joined us at the end of the street and Jerry sucked us into a jet.

"Hello spies." He said with his English accent. "Did you find clues?"

"We sure did Jer!" Tony said.

"And Marc knows the word spy boots!" Megan chirped.

"Ah yes. About Marc, I've come up with an antidote.

"Really! Megan said excitedly "you can fix him?"

"Yes and no." Jerry replied "you see this is a prototype. There are many side effects that can take place and…."

"I don't care!" Megan wailed "just fix him! I NEED my brother back!"

Jerry sighed "very well." He clicked a button on the plane control panel and the plane swooshed forward to the WOOHP building.

Jerry led me to his office and sat me down in a chair. "Okay. I will now try to reverse the brainwaves away pens' effect." He looked at Megan, Tony and Lee. "I will need you guys to leave the room."

"But Jer…" Megan began

"You **need** to get out" Jerry said. He looked carefully at me. "Marc…." He said in a comforting tone "everything's okay, I'm going to make you feel better..." As he said it he clicked a button on his desk. Metal restrains came out of the chair trapping me. I struggled to get free. "Marc! Stay calm!" Jerry said "everything is okay!"

"Leeeeettt Miiii Goah!" I screamed loudly.

"Marc!" Megan was pressing against the glass door to Jerry's office. "Jerry! Stop!" Jerry disregarded Megan.

"Okay Marc" he said calmly "you need to relax."

"NUUUHH!" I screamed trying to break the restrains. Jerry sighed and pulled out a hypnosis device. Soon I feel into trance, unaware of what was happening.


	3. Not So Cured

I opened my eyes. I was lying on the couch in Jerry's office. Megan, Tony and Lee were looking at me. I stood up and rubbed my head. "Ugh… What happened?"

"Marc!" Megan breathed "your okay!" She flung her arms around me and gripped me in a tight hug.

"What? Was I **not** okay?"

"Yeah funny story…" Tony said blushing.

"I don't even want to…." Everything started going blurry. I passed out. I woke again with Jerry looking over me.

"Hello Marc" he said with a smile. I got up and glared at Jerry.

"Okay Jer" I said "I have no idea what Tony did but why** on earth did I just faint!** "

"Well you see Marc…" Jerry said "I reversed the effect of a gadget on you and well there are some 'side effects' in the antidote, of course it was just a prototype…"

I cut him off "what **kind** of side effects?"

"Err… There are 2 side effects unexpected fainting and 24 hour flu. There's no way to tell when the side effects will take place but they will happen eventually."

"So your saying that I'm just gonna randomly…"I passed out again, opened my eyes and shot up "How long is this going to last!"

"Marc if I could tell you I would, but I have no idea."

"Ugh…" I said "**JUST** great. Tony messes up and I have to pay for it?"

"Pretty much." Jerry said "now I will send you back to your brothers and sister, they are at the school. He clicked a button and **whoop**ed me to the lunch table Megan, Tony and Lee were sitting at.

"Hey guys…." I said sheepishly.

"Hey Marc!" Lee said putting his arm around my shoulders. "So how's my little bro?"

"I'm fine Lee really…" _ Ugh… I hate this. I feel like my brain is tired and my body weak. Tony and his stupidity._

"Marc!" Megan shook me furiously "Marc!" I opened my eyes

"Ugh…." I sat up clutching my head.

"Marc!" Megan said sounding scared.

"It's oka…." I said raspily.

"No it is not!" Megan wailed "there's something wrong!" My stomach churned.

"Ugaaah" I moaned.

"I think we should send Marc back to Jerry." Lee said after much of my moaning.

"You can't..." Megan said "Marc and I have a geometry test next period!"

"After that Marc goes back to WOOHP" Lee stated.

"Geometry test…." I moaned "I can't even start to think of that…" Circles, Squares and formulas circled around me tightening in a small hoop around me. Crushing every fiber of my being. I tried to free myself but each time I strained to move the hoop got tighter. They mocked me.

"Ha-ha ha-ha you can't break free!" Called the formula of a trapezoid.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to slip between the hoop.

"You're** not gonna** get free…. Not gonna get free!" Tormented the rectangles.

"No! I'll get free!" I pushed against the hoop but it crushed in tighter.

"Not gonna get out, not gonna get out!"

"No!" _Marc! Marc!_

"Gah!" I jolted awake and looked around. I was in the classroom sitting at my desk. No one was in there just Megan standing in front of me. Well not just standing, yelling my name.

"Marc!" She cried tears rimming her eyes.

"What?" I said in alarm "what's wrong!"

"Marc…" She said quietly "we walked into the classroom and sat at our desks; you passed out and started to scream. I thought something was wrong." A tear rolled down her eye "I need my brother back!"

"I am back Megan" I said getting up too fast. The room spun and I fell to the ground. Megan stood above me and shook her head.

"I told you, Marc you aren't yourself..."

I sighed "I know I'm not…. I'll get better."

"Marc, how do you know you will? What if you never do?" I opened my mouth to reply when the teacher walked into the room.

"Oh dear!" The teacher said spying me on the floor "Marc are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I said slowly rising.

"You two ready for our big geometry test?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said reluctantly.

"Good!" She turned to get something from her desk. Other kids started coming into the classroom. Random chatter filled the room. Our teacher turned to face us. "Shush class!" She said nicely, everyone quieted. "Today we have our big geometry test! Yay!" No one spoke. Her shoulders slackened and she sighed. Grabbing tests from her desk she passed them out. I wrote my name in my familiar hand writing. _First question "What is the formula for area of a parallelogram?" A= bxh Second Question "What is the definition for perimeter?" Perimeter - the distance around a two-dimensional shape. Third Question "What is a square?" A quadrilateral with 2 sets of parallel sides. _I soon finished the test. I handed it in and sat back down. I watched as Megan chewed her pencil nervously and as Bobby Lawson just stared googly eyed at his paper. The bell rung as Megan handed in her test. Our class sighed with relief. Megan gathered her books quickly and came to take mine.

"Megan you don't really have to carry my books…"

"Yes Marc, I do." She said "What if you passed out and your books hit your head?" I didn't speak. Megan was probably right. Without another word I followed her out of the classroom. Lee waved at us from down the hall and Megan waved back. All of a sudden the ground opened up and we fell through. Megan screeched "Jerry picks the weirdest time to WOOHP us!


	4. Cold in Dubai?

I fell onto the couch, followed by Megan, Tony and Lee. "Get off me!" I said squirming.

"Sorry dude" Tony said jumping off our dog pile. Jerry turned to face us.

"Good morning spies" he said smiling.

"Hey Jer…." Lee started to say.

"No time to chat" Jerry said sternly "there's been a break in at the WOOHP Dubai office; I need you to check it out."

"You got it Jer!" Megan said jumping up. We ran into a WOOHP jet and Lee drove away blasting into the sky. We reached Dubai, and used our spy boots to reach the ground.

I shivered, "are you guys cold or is it just me?" I asked jittery hugging myself trying to warm up.

"You're cold?" Lee said skeptically "in Dubai?" My teeth were chattering and my nose felt stuffy.

"**You're** not cold?" I replied "**a-a-achoo!"** I sneezed loudly almost knocking myself to the ground.

"Uh oh." Lee said "I think Jerry's antidote is working again…."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I mean" Lee said "Remember those side effects Jerry told us about? Random fainting and 24 hour flu?"

"Who wouldn't remember?" Tony replied.

"I think Marc's moved on to 24 hour flu." I sneezed again, and coughed.

"Oh shoot." Tony said.

"I think Lee's right." I replied pressing down a sneeze.

"Let me see…." Lee said. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "Hmmm…. You're warm Marc. I'd guess warm enough to be sick."

"Achoo!"

"HELLO guys?" Megan cut in "What about the mission?"

"You and Tony do it." Lee said in his adult like tone "I'll take care of Marc."

"Okay, Come on Tony." Megan and Tony walked up the street and I sat down on the sandy ground shivering. Lee put his arm around me, trying to warm me up.

"You okay Marc?" He asked.

"I'm freezing cold in Dubai, I don't think so."

"Do you need anything?"

"A blanket would be nice…." Lee shot up and ran over to the Flee Market down the street. He came back with an odd looking blanket and a jug of water. He wrapped me up tightly. I sighed and turned to face Lee.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I being a bother?"

"A bother? Of course not Marc!"

"But I keep bringing you guys down…."

"Marc, you're one of the Clarks. You always will be. We never leave each other behind."

"I guess so…"

"Marc trust me, things wouldn't the same without you."

"Lee! We found a clue!" Megan's voice yelled suddenly. Lee adjusts the volume on our MPComs.

"Keep it down! You're going to make us deaf." Lee answered annoyed.

"I found a clue! Now we can go home!"

"Okay, send it to Jerry for analization."

"Roger that! We'll meet you at the WOOHP jet." I got up slowly. Lee grabbed the jug of water and lifted up onto his shoulders. A warm Dubai breeze came by. Refreshing for most people but I just got colder. Tony and Megan were at the jet before us.

"Hey Marc nice blanket!" Tony called out. _Very funny Tony_ I thought.

"Shut up Tony." Lee said shortly and went inside the jet. Tony pretended to cry. Megan rolled her eyes and looked at me. We landed the plane at WOOHP. Jerry greeted us.

"Marc!" He said in slight alarm "you look err….."

"I get it Jerry" he opened his mouth to say more "I know, I have a weird blanket." Jerry stifled a laugh.

"Well you four must be getting home." He clicked a button and **whoop**ed us to a street near our house.

"My blanket!" I said in shock. Jerry had stolen my blanket. We began to walk home, my feet felt like cement bricks. Then out of nowhere Lee hit my back. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry" Lee said "but you have to look alive or mom and dad will suspect something. We might have to investigate later today." I tried to look normal but it was hard. I didn't have much energy left. After walking just a short distance I was already back to being slow and sort of bending forward. "Look alive.." Lee murmured as we entered the house. I straightened up and walked properly. We walked inside and mom was there to greet us.

"Welcome home kids!" She said cheerfully.

"Mom!" Lee said surprised "you're not supposed to be home yet…."

"I finished early! I thought I might come home and welcome you guys back with a kiss on the forehead!"

"Question" Tony said confused "why would you want to kiss us on the forehead?"

"Because I missed you! And I love you!" I gulped, if mom kissed me she would think I had a fever. Lee seemed to think so too. Mom made her way through. She made her way to me. I backed off one step. "Marc!" she said "don't be embarrassed!"

"I'm not…" I said nervously "it's just I'm errumm…."

"He's got work to do!" Lee blurted out. Mom gave him a glare.

"What does he need to work on Lee?" She asked.

"He needs to ummm…. Work on his…. New… Robot!" Lee said sputtering.

"He needs to work on his robot?" Mom repeated "Marc, you have all afternoon can't you just let me…" She leans forward my neck feels hot. _What am I going to do! _I thought panicking.

"Mom!" Megan yelled from inside the house "Tony broke one of your china plates!" Instantly mom seems to forget about me.

"**TONY!**" Mom screeched loudly "come here now!" Mom's face was bright red. Tony walked in with his head down. "Tony Clark!" Mom yelled at him "why on earth did you break my china plate?"

"Because I…" Tony winked at me quickly. Clark language for "Escape now!" I slid past mom pressing against the wall creeping toward the stairs. I almost made it when…

"Marc! Don't you even think about leaving!" _Shoot. _I thought_ I almost had it!_ After lecturing Tony for about 5 minutes she turns to face me again. "Marc." She said "Now come on, just let me…." I winced as she kissed my forehead. She stands straight and I watch as her eyes crinkle in confusion. Slowly she brings her hand to my forehead, then my neck. She brings her hands back. I lift my own hand to neck. _Shooooot. _I thought_ my neck is hotter than I thought._ "Marc…" she said slowly.

"I'm not sick!" I said suddenly cutting her off. "I'm n-n0t s-s-sic… Achoo!"

"Marc Clark!" Mom said dragging me up the stairs "get in bed now!"

"But mom!" I said protesting.

"No buts Marc! I don't care if you need to work on some robot, **you** are sick and need to get some R&R!" She brought me to my bedroom and tucked me into my bed.

"Mom!" I said "I have to.." She cuts me off by shoving a thermometer in my mouth.

"Good grief Marc!" She said exasperated "you are sick. Did you hear me? Sick. You are NOT getting out of bed until you are better!"

"What if he has to use the bathroom?" Tony suddenly calls from the top bunk bed.

"Ah! That's the only reason to get up, and food. That's it!" She checked the thermometer shoved it in my mouth again and walks out.

"We've got a problem." Tony said. Lee and Megan walked into the room.

"I heard mom shouting…." Lee said "what's going on…." He spotted me lying in bed with a thermometer in my mouth. "Oh shoot."


	5. A Real 'Miracle Medicine'

Lee walked over and got on his knees so he was at my level. "What are we going to do Marc?" He asked.

"I dwon't noo" I said the thermometer tossing around my mouth. Lee felt my forehead again.

"Maybe there's something we could do? Could we convince mom you aren't sick? Like rig the thermometer?"

"I don't think that's really going to help…."

"It's worth a shot." Lee walked outside the room and came back with a cup filled with cold water. He took the thermometer and dropped it in. Almost immediately the thermometer dropped to normal temperature. "Mom!" Lee called "are you sure Marc is sick?" We heard mom coming up the staircase. Lee shoves the thermometer in my mouth.

"What do you mean Lee?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"Look at Marc's temperature, its normal." She looked at the thermometer curiously.

"Well that's true….." She suddenly spotted the ice water. "Lee Clark! Don't you go rigging the thermometer!" She checked the thermometer again. "It's going up. Marc is sick, now leave him alone!" She gets everyone out of the room. I rolled over and stared at Tony's bed. What's the team going to do without me? I could tell my siblings were in Lee's room. Judging by the noise coming from the left side of the wall. Then I heard them yelling and some loud noises. _**Whoop**__ing?_ As I thought my bed opened up shooting me down a WOOHP tunnel. The breeze was deathly cold and I shivered. I hugged my pillow (which I managed to snag) and rode down the WOOHP tunnel. I landed on a separate couch from the others on a different side of the room. Jerry turned around.

"Ah. There you are Marc…?" I looked down. I was in my PJ's (which mom forced me to wear) and hugging a pillow.

"Jerry don't even comment about my pajama….."

He cut me off. "I'm not going to talk about your err highly amusing PJ's more about your skin color…"

My eyes widened in alarm. "What about my skin color!"

"You look a little… green?"

"Green!"

"Probably just some motion sickness from the WOOHP tunnel, don't be alarmed."

"What's the mission today Jerry?" Megan asked.

"Your mission today is simple. I need you to crack this code. We captured a villain stealing it from a secure lab but we have no idea what it is."

"That's a Marc thing." Lee said. They turned to face me. My eyes were half closed and I felt really sick.

"I don't know if I can do it…." I said my stomach churning.

"Try this." Jerry said. He handed me a bottle of what looked like milk.

"What is it?"

"A WOOHP prototype medicine, guaranteed to keep flu and colds symptoms under control. For about 15 minutes."

"I have 15 minutes to crack a code?" I said gulping down the weird tasting medicine.

"Yup! Get going!" I walked to the computer and sat down. A bunch of symbols fill the screen. I read it all over though it didn't make any sense. Then after reading a specific symbol I realized what the code was. I started cracking the code. After a few minutes though my stomach started churning again. I felt like throwing up and my nose got stuffy. I immediately stopped typing.

"Jerry?" I said clutching my stomach "I don't feel too goo…d..."

"Oh my!" Jerry exclaimed, he ran across the room and exited. He came back a few moments later with a blanket and bucket. I sat on the couch and Jerry wrapped the blanket around me. I tried to push down the food that was pleading to be let out. I breathed slowly swallowing and trying to relax. My stomach churned round and round. Like the time we were on a ship. The day I realized I had sea sickness. Finally my body over powered my mind. I grabbed the bucket from Jerry and threw up everything I had eaten that day. I was gasping for air. Trying to clear my head, but thoughts kept clouding in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to picture a happy place. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I woke up with sun peaking through the window. I searched my brain for what day it was. Monday. I shot up a little too fast and hit my head on Tony's bed. I rubbed my head and stared at the clock. It was 9:00am. I was late for school. My heart beated fast and I panicked. I didn't remember anything that happened after I got **whoop**ed. All I knew was I was late for school, had a bad headache and felt horrible.


	6. A Risk Worth Taking HalfFiller

I laid back down trying to relax. I took deep breaths. Okay what exactly happened? I closed my eyes and tried picturing yesterday but I only see fuzzy colors and symbols. Symbols….. Something about them gave me an eerie feeling.

"Marc?" Mom said as she opens the door, "are you awake?"

I slowly turned my head and saw mom at the doorway. "Hi mom."

"It's good to see you look a bit better, yesterday I found you on your bed. Moaning about symbols and what not."

"… I'm not actually quite sure what happened either…"

"I decided you shouldn't go to school today, you need your rest you know."

"But I've never missed school!" I said horrified.

"Isn't your health more important?"

"I suppose…. But what if I miss something important?"

"You're a smart boy, you can catch up."

"But mom! I don't want to stay here all day…"

"Marc as much as I know you like school and all you can't just go even while feeling unwell…."

"If I get better can I go?"

"I'd prefer you rest, but fine. If your temperature goes back to normal you can go." I lay back down as mom leaves. I urge myself to get better._ I know it's better to stay home and get some rest _I reason to myself but _I need to go to school. I promised Tasha Smarila I'd help her study today. And she's the cutest girl in our class. If I stayed home she would think I stood her up, she'd never believe someone like me would get sick. On account I've never missed a day of school my whole life. _I secretly took out my MPcom and called Jerry.

"Marc? Shouldn't you be at school?" Jerry asked.

"That's the whole point Jerry! I **need **to go to school today. I have a study date, I have to..."

"Your mom kept you home?"

"She did! I have to go to school today…."

"Are you fully recovered?"

"Well no but I…."

"Marc, your health is more important you know."

"I know but I just can't let an opportunity like this just go away because of a…."

"What would you like me to do about it then?"

"I was wondering if you had any of that 15 minute medicine…. Except it works a bit longer?"

"Marc you do realize that once the medicine wears off you'll be exactly how you were yesterday."

"Wait, what happened yesterday? I only know up until I was **whoop**ed and something about a 15 minute medicine."

"You don't remember at all what happened yesterday?"

"Not really…."

"Do you need a recap?"

"Yes please."

"Well last night I **whoop**ed you and your other siblings to help me with a code a villain was caught stealing. You were the only one of the four who had a chance of breaking it but you felt too sick to do it. So I gave you a 15 minute medicine that gets rid of all cold and flu symptoms for 15 minutes. You found out how to crack the code almost immediately and began cracking it. Before any of us knew 15 minutes past. You started to feel sick again. And my you were I got you a blanket… And a bucket. You were shivering and near to tears. You umm... threw up in that bucket I gave you. Then err fell asleep. Your brothers and sister were quite helpful actually. They got you back home just before your mom came to check on you."

"That really all happened?"

"Yes Marc, are you still sure you would like to do this?"

"Well I, uhh…"

C.L.P Sweetest: BTW this is sort of like a filler chapter... sorry if it isn't that good...


	7. 30 Minute Countdown

"If you don't mind Marc" Jerry said anxiously "I'm kind of pressed for time, can you decide quickly?"

"Send me some 15 minute medicine…."

"You're sure?"

I gulped down doubt. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then. WOOHP has recently made another medicine like it called the _**3O minute medicine! **_It's the same as the 15 minute, except 15 minutes longer."

A bottle of the odd looking medicine drops down from a WOOHP tunnel in the air conditioner. "Thanks Jerry!" I said completely forgetting all the bad things that might happen. I drank the medicine in a few minutes and instantly feel better. I sprang out of bed full of energy. "Mom!" I called with glee "I feel totally better! May I go to school now?" I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was reading a _People's _Magazine and drinking tea.

"Marc! Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"But I feel **totally** better!" She eyed me suspiciously. I bounced up and down impatiently. She put her hand on my forehead.

"You're not warm….. Let me see your throat, say Awwww!" I opened my mouth wide. She peered into my mouth uncertainly. "It's not inflamed… Fine I give up, you can go. But **please** call home if you feel sick again."

"Yeah yeah yeah…. I got it…" I was already thinking of Tasha Smarila and study notes I should bring. I skipped to school with my backpack full of cue cards and notes. _Should I start with math or science?_ I thought to myself. I looked at my watch. It was already 3:15. School was over in 10 minutes. _Then my study date with Tasha!_ I smiled with my teeth looking as if they would pop out of my mouth. _I feel awfully giddy. Maybe that's a side effect? _I whistled Row Row Row Your Boat. And walked into the school. It had been 7 minutes. 23 minutes left. I walked to my classroom and hesitated for a second wondering if this was the right thing to do. But I opened the door anyway. My teacher was standing by his chalkboard with a stub of chalk in his hand. He was writing success criteria for an expository paragraph. He looked at me and pushed up his glasses nerdily. "Ah. Hello Marc glad you're feeling better but you do realize school is almost over, yes?"

"I know" I said too happily and very unlike myself "I was just so eager to go to school I had to go today!"

My teacher gave me an odd look. "Okay then, please sit at your desk and take the note I am writing."

I sat at my desk and opened my notebook and started to scribble the note. When I finished I drew smiley faces and stars in the blank spots on the page. I was in the middle of writing my name in bubble letters when the bell for the end of school rang. Tasha gave me a sweet look. She got up and walked to me. She was wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt. Her honey colored hair went to her waist and she was holding a silver notebook and a pink gel pen.

"Hi Marc" she said in a soft voice "Ready to study?"

"Y-yes I am" I stammered. I pulled out a small stack of cue cards from my backpack. "Should we go to the school library?"

"Sure!" Her aqua eyes sparkled "I was thinking we could do Language first."

"No problem!" I looked at my watch I only have 20 minutes left.


	8. Conclusion

"Yeah sure!" I said to Tasha "I just I umm have 20 minutes before I have to go to a….. A… dentist appointment."

"Dentist?" She said in horror "you're not getting braces are you!"

"No! No! Just a regular checkup"

"Okay…." We walk into the library. The librarian looks up.

"Hello Marc, here for studying?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, there's no one at your table." She smiled. _I'm such a regular,_ I thought to myself _does that make me a geek? _"Oh!" The librarian noticed Tasha "Are you two on a date?" Tasha's face flushed deep scarlet.

"No! He's just helping me study!"

"Oh I see."

"Tasha! Let's go sit in the back!" I said hastily glaring at the librarian. Tasha's skin went back to its normal color.

"Okay." Tasha and I really started to hit off. Before I knew it 17 minutes had ticked by. I told Tasha a random geek joke and she laughed. When she stopped she looked at me carefully. "You know Marc…" She said quietly. "I've always thought you were cute." I blushed.

"Well you know I always think of you were…." I was about to say 'beautiful' but I slowly started to feel the Jerry's medicine effect melting like ice in a glass of ice tea in summer. I gulped started to breathe deeper. "I… I have to go…" Tasha took my hand.

"Couldn't you stay for just a bit more?" Her eyes were pleading. My stomach started twisting into knots. She was about to confess. But I could feel the food in my stomach starting to creep upward.

"I…. Suppose I could… I just… Need to go to the bathroom for a second…" Tasha looked at me. Her stare hurt. I could tell she was disappointed but what could I say?

"Okay." She said "Okay… Go." I got up and pretty much ran to the bathroom. The food in my stomach was already rushing up my throat. I threw open one of the cubical doors. I threw up in the toilet. I felt sick and scared. I didn't know what to do. I was coughing uncontrollably when I heard someone's voice.

"Marc? Is that you?" I turned to see Lee. I probably looked awful. I was sitting on the floor coughing like a fool. "Marc! What's wrong?" I was so relieved to see Lee I started crying.

"Lee! Help Me!" I cried "I don't know what to do! I'm scared!" Lee dropped to the ground and sat beside me.

"Marc, what's wrong?"

"I…. Well…. Long story. I took some medicine from Jerry to make me feel better so I could go on a study date with Tasha (she's waiting for me in the library) but the medicine is wearing off and I'm feeling sicker than ever. I don't know what to do!"

"I'll call mom" Lee said taking out his cell phone.

"You can't! She's going to take me home. I have Tasha in the library about to confess to me!"

"Marc! Listen to yourself! Who's more important!" Lee looked me straight in the eye.

"I give up. Call mom." I was feeling worst by the second. Lee dialed mom's number. _Hello! You have reached Karen Clark! I am unable to answer your call right now…._

"I'm only getting her voicemail!" Lee said in a worried tone. My eyelids started closing, I was growing weaker, and my breaths were getting shorter. Then I passed out. "Marc!" Lee screamed. He got out his MPcom. "Jerry! I need your help! Marc's passed out on the floor; I can't get through to any of our parents! We need you!"

"Oh my!" Jerry replied, he **whoop**ed Lee and I into a whoop tunnel. Lee was carrying me in his arms. When he landed in Jerry's office he put me down on the couch. Jerry examined me. "Oh my! It seems Marc is having a bad reaction to the prototype medicine. He's in critical condition I have to take him to the WHOOP hospital."

"**The hospital!**" Lee exclaimed, "It's that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll contact your parents." Half an hour later Lee waited anxiously in the waiting room. Megan, Tony, Mom and Dad burst into the room.

"Where's Marc!" Mom screamed.

"He's in the intensive care unit." Lee replied

"What on earth happened to him?" Jerry stepped into the waiting room from a door on the left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clark it's time you knew the truth. Marc is a secret agent for WOOHP and…." By the time Jerry was finished mom was in tears.

"Is Marc going to be okay?"

"Yes, he's just not conscious. You can see him now if you would like." My family walked down the hallway and turned into one of the rooms. I was lying in the hospital bed with many machines and tubes attached to me. Megan burst into tears.

"Marc!" She sobbed. I could hear her, I could feel her squeezing my hand but I couldn't wake up. Not just yet. I listened as my family cried. It made me feel horrible. But slowly their voices faded away and I couldn't hear anything.

"Ugh…" I opened my eyelids and looked around. I was in a room that smelled like disinfectant. I was attached to what seemed like millions of clear tubes. Early morning sun glinted through the window. Everyone was asleep. Lee and Tony were sleeping soundly in chairs in one corner of the room. Mom and Dad had fallen asleep watching the T.V mounted to the ceiling. And Megan was asleep at the bottom of my bed. Her face was red, as her twin I knew she'd cried just a while ago. I shifted my feet and Megan's eyes flew open.

"Marc? Are you awake?"

"Uhhh…. Ahhh… Uhagh…." I replied. I was making awful raspy noises. My vocal chords were weak and unused.

"Mom, Dad! Wake up! Marc is conscious!" Mom and Dad woke after quite a bit coaxing.

"Marc?" Mom looked at me as if it were too good to be true.

"Uaaahh... Glaaaah"

"Oh yeah. He can't talk yet." Megan put in. Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"You're going to be okay Marc; everything is going to be okay."

_**Epilogue**_

A few hours later I was released from the hospital. I spent a few more days resting at home in bed. I spent the time reading books and having twin talks with Megan. The whole family still seemed a bit shaken from all the chaos. But soon I was fully rested and able to continue going to school and being an international spy with my siblings. The time of 'unexpected' hospital visit is way behind us. I'll never forget it. My siblings liked to tease me about it, calling me 'Marc Unexpected' and even though I protested against it. I truly am _Marc Unexpected__. _


	9. Bonus Chapter

C.L.P Sweetest: Yes. It's in a different POV.

The house was quiet, the four Clark kids asleep in bed. Their mother and Father, Karen and Cal, walked quietly across the hallway floor. They were on the way to check on the children. Cal was too sleepy to care and went off to bed. On the other hand Karen was always concerned about her children, opened the door to 13-year-old Lee's bedroom. The room was painted red and was messed up quite like a 13-year-old boy's room should be. Lee was sleeping deeply, one of his arms dangling off the edge of his bed. Karen took his arm and tucked it back into his bed and walked out of the room.

Creeping a few steps forward, Karen opened Megan's door. The room was purple, purple walls, purple bed sheets, purple everything. Megan was sleeping soundly mumbling something about "Woohp". None the less, she was fine.

Now feeling very sleepy Karen made her way to Tony and Marc's room. "Please be okay…" She mumbled "I want to sleep." The room was quiet, half the room was messy, multiple items scattered on the floor. The other half of the room was robotically clean, if there was dust even it would be in place. Karen walked slowly to Tony's side of the room; he was sleeping with his mouth half open. He was snoring softly, perfectly normal.

As he slept he said "Marc…. I was supposed to have the last cookie….." Rolling her eyes Karen walked to Marc's bed. He looked fine, sleeping in a careful position with his right hand beside his head. As Karen turned toward the door, Marc coughed. A dry cough, like rubbing sand paper together. Spinning on her heels she went to re-examine Marc. She now noticed he was red in the face, his breathing was short and his hand was squeezed into a fist. She placed a hand on his forehead, and, it was warm. Very much **too** warm. Suddenly Marc's eyes slid open.

"Mom?" The 12-year-0ld said, "What's going on?" He hacked another sickly cough.

"Marc, I think you're sick." Karen said to her son, grabbing Vicks Vapor Rub from a shelf. Marc coughed once again, pain showing in his eyes. Quietly Karen started rubbing the Vicks on his chest. Marc breathed deliciously and closed his eyes. His chest rose and fell and soon Marc Clark was asleep once again. He was still a bit red and was breathing slightly uneven. Karen got up from Marc's bed when she heard another voice from across the room.

"Mom?" It was Tony, "why are you here?" Karen looked at Tony and put her finger to her lips as Marc stirred in his bed.

"Shhh. Marc just fell asleep."

"He was asleep a while ago."

"He woke up again, Marc's feeling unwell. I don't want you to catch it, go sleep in Lee's room." Tony got out of bed slowly. He shuffled down the hallway into Lee's room. Lee woke to gentle shaking. Opening his eyes he saw Tony.

"Tony? What is it; did you have a bad dream?" Before he could reply Lee rolled onto his side, "If you did, go bother Marc about it."

"Mom told me to come here."

"Why?"

"Marc isn't feeling too well." Lee's eyes went alert.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, mom's with him. I think he's asleep." Just then they heard a raspy cough from the next room. "I guess not."


	10. Bonus Chapter 2

Megan was sitting on the side of my bed, talking to me. "Marc, do you know how many days of school you've missed?"

"I'm not quite sure; by the way, what day is it today?"

"Wednesday."

"Shoot! That means I've been away for a week!" Megan went quiet, after an awkward silence she spoke.

"You know… Tasha asked about you." I tried to get up, but the pain was still too much. I winced, lay down and got into a comfortable position.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she told me, 'hey Megan, where's your brother, Marc?'"

"Well… Truth here Megan, she was going to confess feelings for me. But then I started to feel sick again. It was right after that I went to the hospital."

Megan's eyes widened, "That's why you came to school that day? To see Tasha! Marc! You know your health is more important!"

"I know, I made a mistake, I'll never do it again."

"So, have you talked to her since?"

"No."

"Maybe she'll come by soon. Maybe say something special to you." Her lips twitched.

"Megan…" I said cautiously, "what're you going to do!"

"Nothing." She said, smiling trying to suppress giggles. She got off my bed and walked out of the room.

"Megan!" I yelled, but she was gone. And I couldn't get up. I turned onto my back and stared up at Tony's bed. What was Megan going to do? Before I realized it my eyelids closed and I fell asleep. I woke up, hours later by the sound of someone's voice.

"Marc?" It was a girl's voice, but it wasn't Megan or Mom's. I rubbed my eyes.

"Mmmm…"

"Oh good, you're awake."

I looked at the source of the voice, "T-Tasha!" And Tasha it was. She was wearing a purple T-shirt with a floral design and jeans. Her hair clipped up with chop-sticks put in. (You know… The cool hairstyle where you clip your hair and insert chopsticks? 8D)

"Hi Marc." She said smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" I replied, "no offense or anything but, why'd you come here?"

"Megan told me… That you wanted to talk to me." _Darn you Megan!_

"Well…" I said, "We never got to finish our talk in the library."

Tasha's eyes shone and she got up, (She was sitting on the chair at Marc's desk) and sat beside me on my bed. She carefully took hold of my hand. "I don't think we did."

"I was going to tell you that, I've always thought… That you were beautiful."

"And I was going to tell you…" She said softly, "I have had a crush on you since 4th grade."

My eyes widened, "S-seriously?"

"Yeah, I just never told you because… Well, Marc, I'm popular and you… Aren't." She looked straight into my eyes, "but I'm not afraid of rejection from people anymore. Marc Clark, will you… Go out with me?"

My eyes widened further, "Sure! But first, well… I have to rest. The doctor said bed-rest until Saturday." Tasha smiled and got up.

"Saturday it is then." She kissed me on the cheek, "see you then." With that she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.


End file.
